The Unbreakable Can Break
by CaptianCuppyCake
Summary: Hard headed and invisible can only get you so far, eventually we all break...even the Unbreakable.
1. Chapter 1

Unbreakable Can Only Break Once

Chapter One

She looked at the Shrine House off in the distance with indifference. After what she had just experienced, she didn't have much emotion left to spend on such trivial things. Indeed the Bone Eater's Well was anything but trivial, but the emotion she used to put into going the Feudal Era, was; especially when she just lived through the death of her Grandfather. She sighed and felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away and looked back at the Shrine.

"Kagome?" a timid tear filled voice squeaked from her bedroom's door. Kagome turned to see her brother Sota standing in the door way.

"Yeah, Sota?" Kagome answered with exhaustion clearly filling her voice. "What is it?" Sota's face was red and puffy, and he had tear marks clearly visible on his cheeks, even though his tears were long since cried and dried. But just as soon as she made the observation, Sota's eyes filled with fresh tears. Before Kagome could comfort him, Sota took a deep breath and wiped his eyes, riding himself of the thoughts of his own sadness for the moment to talk with his sister.

"Kagome, you have to go back," he said looking into her eyes. "You have been here over four weeks helping Grandpa when he was sick," he took a moment to get his sniffling under control," But when Grandpa passed, you stayed with Momma. I know she needed it then, but now she is back on her feet. We are fine and you need to get out of here for a while." Sota said not breaking eye contact with his older sister the whole time.

He was right. When Kagome came back with Inuyasha a month ago, they were greeted with the site of Kagome's Grandfather wandering around the back of the shrine. She called to him, but he took no notice. Then when Kagome finally ran up to him and hugged him.

His reaction was anything but expected. He was shocked at first but when she pulled away, he looked at her as if she was a stranger.

"_Hello young lady," Grandpa said politely still staring at her. "You really shouldn't go around hugging strange old men. Especially when a young pretty thing like yourself, could get hurt."_

"_Grandpa... you don't remember me… do you?" Kagome asked warily. She knew of old people forgetting occasional little things like; where they put the car keys, why they were watching a show, or where they were going. But never had she thought forgetting their own grandchildren was normal. Not by a long shot._

_He just looked at her with curiosity," Grandpa? Why would you call me that. And as for remembering you, I don't even remember how I got here," he said laughing. That's when Kagome knew something was terribly wrong…_

Kagome called for her mother and they took Grandpa to the hospital where the doctors diagnosed him with Alzheimer's. They said that the disease was so far along that there was nothing they could do, and that he didn't have much time left.

They brought Grandpa home and Kagome cried the whole night in Inuyasha's arms. When dawn came, Kagome had long since cried her tears and was then sitting at the window just looking into space. Inuyasha was behind her, not sure what to do. When Kagome saw his reflection she spoke for the first time that night.

"_Inuyasha, go home," she said unemotionally without turning around._

"_Kagome-"Inuyasha started out softly but stopped not sure of what to say. He took a deep breath and hugged her from behind. "Kagome, I'll stay here with you. I will help you care for him. Don't worry, everything will be fi" he was cut off when Kagome turned around._

"_No Inuyasha, it will not be fine! My Grandfather is dyeing because his brain is turning into mush! He can't even…" She yelled. Then as soon as she flared up, she died down silently crying. Inuyasha responded the only way her could; just by holding her tighter. _

_When she could talk again, she looked into his eyes: Amber meeting glistening bold brown. "He doesn't even know who I am anymore," she whispered holding back tears._

"_I know, but I am here for you, Kagome. I told you, I will always protect you," Inuyasha whispered back. Then he saw her smirk._

"_Even you can't protect me from this," Kagome said with a humorless chuckle. Inuyasha was about to say something but Kagome shook her head. "Go." It wasn't a suggestion or a demand. It was a request. She wanted to fight this battle alone and in this battle Inuyasha couldn't help and he knew it as well as she did._

_Still he wanted to be there for her. But he had enough sense to see he would do no good here. And if he stayed he would just be torn apart by the sight of Kagome's misery, which was something Kagome didn't want to happen._

_So Inuyasha let her go and opened the bedroom window. He turned back to her. "Kagome…stay as long as you need to…but please come back." She nodded and like that Inuyasha was gone._

After Inuyasha left, Kagome set to work taking care of her brother and grandfather along with her mother. Every day her grandfather got worse and worse. In the first month, he forgot how to talk. Two weeks after he couldn't remember to walk, let along eat. A week later his brain forgot how to work his heart and he died. They had the funeral a day later. Ever since then Kagome has stayed home to take care of their mother through her grief. Now that Momma was back Kagome wasn't needed.

And that's when grief took over her and ravaged her mind and body. Leaving her exhausted and gaunt every day. She thought if she could hold it back, it would give up and leave, but instead grief came hard and fast. She was just now able to stop crying and get out of bed. But still her thoughts were haunted by the death of her grandfather.

What she didn't know was that she was killing her little brother with her grieving. He wanted her to be happy again, to smile, to laugh, to live. The sight of her being broken was tearing at him. The exact thing she was trying to protect Inuyasha from, was happening to her brother. But Sota was going to do something about it.

"Please Kagome, go back. You're not yourself, and you won't ever be here," Sota begged rushing to her side. "Please Kagome, seeing you like this is so, so, so hard. You don't smile like you used to." At his words, Kagome's heart broke. She had no idea how she was effecting her brother.

"Oh Sota…I had no idea," she was interrupted by her brother.

"Kagome, don't apologies just go get better, okay? I don't ever want to see you like this again," Sota said on the verge of tears. Kagome nodded and gave her brother a tight hug, trying to make up for what this has done to him.

When they broke apart, Sota helped Kagome pack for her trip back. While they were packing, Sota noticed the darker colors of clothing Kagome picked out. There were a lot of browns, blacks, and dark blues in her wardrobe. When Kagome wasn't looking he sliped the colors he liked on her under the morning clothes she packed. When Kagome left the room, Sota when to her jewery boc and picked something out of the box, then ran to her desk to grab a pen and paper. He quickly wrote a message and stuck both items deep in her bag.

Sota walked out of her bedroom and met her in the bathroom. They said their bitter sweet goodbyes and he walked into his bedroom and laid on his bed. But when he heard the door shut downstairs, he ran to his window. She walked across the lawn and opened the Shrine door. Then he saw her pause and look back at the house. The look on her face was of pure agony. She was probably thinking about the last time she went through those doors. Sota saw a lone tear slide down her cheek and then she disappeared into the shrine.

The feeling of knowing that his sister was gone wasn't what he thought it would have been. The warm feeling of knowing his sister was up and doing something with herself was there but also something else. A feeling of…of dread and realization. Realization of what the sight of the house holds for her. And the feeling of dread of knowing that if it was him, he would never come back to the pain, these walls held. Then fear knotted his stomach. This could have very well been that last time he saw his sister. For he know she was strong, but maybe not strong enough to come back.

Sota noticed the warm wetness on his face that he had become familiar with over the past couple months. He knew he did the right thing but the feelings still overwhelmed him. He punched the wall making a dent in it. Then he turned around and slid down the wall.

'It was for Kagome. It was for Kagome. _It was for Kagome._" He thought to himself over and over again as he cried for another family member.

* * *

So I rewrote this chapter and added this new shnazy thing called a song so you guys know exactly what inspired me to write this really depressing chapter.

Well so first off I AM NOT A CRAZY TOKIO HOTEL FAN!! I like their music and enjoy their unique personality enough to write a few stories about them (ie. My Music and The Kaulitz Irish Lass) So the first song I was inspired to write this chapter actually whole story it none other then "Don't Jump/ Spring Nicht" by Tokio Hotel.

The next one is "My Immortal" by Evanescene.

And lastly so I wasn't going to slit my wrist a bit more upbeat song is "Too Old To Cry" by Voo Doo Blue.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Kagome took one last look at the place she used to hold dear, and would rush to come home to. The place that was the center of most of her childish arguments with Inuyasha, her 'safe haven'… But it wasn't safe anymore. Even if her mother and brother are still there, this place will always have an affect on her. Even more of an effect then Nuraku's miasma could ever have. This place was no longer her home, no, it could never be again.

As she looked back at the house, her heart filled with dread and agony. She took a sharp intake of breath, when the feelings turned into a sharp pain. She knew she couldn't stay here any longer, but if she left, coming back wouldn't be the same. It would almost be unbearable to come back and feel the absence of her grandfather. But the pain of knowing, what she was doing to her brother was greater. She had to do this, for Sota. No matter how bad the pain of it all hurt.

Kagome noticed the lone tear crawling down her cheek. She didn't bother to brush it away, because it was to first of more to come. She tore her gaze away from the white house and entered the shrine house. Before the dark thoughts could grab her and leave her immobilized again, Kagome ran down the step in the well house, tripping along the way. But that didn't stop her, she quickly picked herself up and through herself at the well's brim. Her sight was blurred by the tears that were forming in her eyes, as they rolled down her face and into the well.

Kagome could feel the dark thoughts at the edge of her self-conscious. It was pressing her mind further and further into a corner, but before it could succeed, Kagome threw herself down the well and back into the Feudal Era of Japan.

As she fell, a blue aura surrounded her and held her safe in its grasp. The aura had a sense of welcome to it, almost as if it recognized her and that was its way of telling her it missed her. While the aura welcomed her back, its loving caresses pushed the darkness back and locked it somewhere deep within her. Kagome instantly felt the relief. She let her aura mingle with the well's, in her way of thanking it. As the pink and blue aura danced around Kagome, tickling her, Kagome laughed for the first time since the day she went to the present.

All too soon, the playful auras stared to fade, and Kagome started to see the well on the other side. Before it disappeared completely, the aura swirled around her, as if it was embracing her.

"Good bye," Kagome whispered when it released her and flicked her hair as it left. "I promise I will see you again," she vowed. After it left, Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

When she opened her eyes, she sensed a demonic presence coming her way. But it wasn't just any demonic aura, it had a humane side. That aura was one she knew too well.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. She was just about to climb out of the well to meet him, when she felt another aura. This aura left a bad taste in her mouth as well as Goosebumps on her flesh. _Kikyo, _she thought with disdain._ What is she doing here?_To fine out Kagome started to climb the wall of the well. But before she could reach the top, Kagome felt something freeze her limbs in their position. Shocked, Kagome was about to let out a shout, but when she tried, she couldn't move her lips. All Kagome could do was hang there a wait. But Kagome wasn't going to becoming helpless again in her life time, so she began trying to fine a link, in this, this spell. It didn't take very long because the caster didn't bother to hide it from her victim. Kikyo was the caster, and Kagome wasn't surprised at all. But surprised or not, Kagome sent a shock from her aura through the link to Kikyo.

Kikyo felt the lash that Kagome had dealt, and smiled to herself. So the young miko still had some fight left in her. No worries, she will soon be back to the pathetic thing she was when she sent Inuyasha back. But for now…Kikyo tightened her grip on Kagome's free will and waited to the half demon.

Kagome was furious with the undead priestess. _The nerve of her and her actions. Wait until Inuyasha get's here._Kagome fumed. So she waited without any more protests, which shocked Kikyo.

Not long after, Inuyasha came running through the canopy towards the well. Before he reached the well, Kikyo walked out of the forest into the clearing. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his former lover.

"Hello Inuyasha," Kikyo greeted him. By the sound of her voice, Kagome could tell she was going to try and convince Inuyasha of something. And the something wasn't likely to be in Kagome's favor.

"Kikyo…what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"I could ask you the same thing Inuyasha. Why do you keep coming to the Bone Eater's Well?" Kikyo snapped back.

"I came to check…" Inuyasha trailed off looking at the well.

"Why Inuyasha? Why check this well every day? She wasn't here the first hundred times you checked, why would she be here now?" as Kikyo spoke, both Inuyasha's and Kagome's heart broke into pieces. Kagome had no idea Inuyasha would do something like that for her. Inuyasha knew what she spoke was the truth, but he wouldn't believe it. Kagome wouldn't do that to him…or so he hoped.

"She…promised me she would come back," he said more surely then he felt. "She will come back. She wouldn't" he was cut off by Kikyo.

"Who else has left you Inuyasha? Have they ever come back to you? What makes her any different?!" Kikyo was being cruel and she knew it. But his feelings for Kagome must stop, if she was ever going to love him again, if she could love anymore.

It wasn't fair! She belonged here, not Kagome. She and Inuyasha were meant to live happily, if not together, they would still live. But that apparently wasn't an option for Kikyo. Of course her life was to be cut short, and Inuyasha was meant to 'sleep'. Why couldn't she have been normal? Sure she would have eventually died, but not as violently or as tragically. But when she was finally at peace with her death, she was ripped out of the serenity and thrown back into the hell they call Earth. Doomed to walk until the Jew was complete. But even if she had accepted her fait, she would still ask, "Why?" Why her? What made her destine for this? Was it the luck of the draw, or was she being punished for some horrible crime in a past life? Who knows? Not Kikyo, surly not Inuyasha. She knew she was never going to receive and answer, but it didn't stop her from asking.

She glared at Inuyasha, forcing an answer out of him with her calculating gaze.

"Because I need her!" Inuyasha finally yelled. Kikyo and Kagome were both taken aback by Inuyasha's bold statement. Kikyo's grip on Kagome loosened, and Kagome took her chance. She quickly climbed the rest of the way up the well and leaned over the edge.

Inuyasha saw her, but he couldn't believe that she was really there. "Kagome?" he breathed, finding it hard for him to breath or even think. How many times had he come, and she wasn't there? How many time had he have this dream? More then he could count.

When Kagome heard his voice, she looked up at him. He just stood there staring. She looked at him and noticed how haggard and exhausted he looked. His Robe of the Fire Rat, looked like it had even more tears and hasn't been washed in forever. The impression he gave off, was horrible. Had her leaving caused this? She felt her eyes fill with tears again.

When Inuyasha saw those sapphire eyes that he missed so, fill with tears he ran to her. As soon as he reached her he grabbed her out of the well and swung her around. Then he held her close. So close, that he was afraid to let go, for this could be a dream. As he embraced her, he smelted her hair, felt her warmth, and let her familiar figure fit in his arms. This was too real to be a dream, but he was still afraid to let go.

"Inuyasha, I am so sorry!" Kagome cried into his shoulder. She was about to go on, when Inuyasha hushed her.

"No, Kagome. You are back and that is all that matters. You did nothing wrong, just don't leave," Inuyasha assured his long time companion. After a moment or two Inuyasha held her at arm's length and had a look at her. She was still crying, so Inuyasha moved his hands from her arms to her face. "Kagome, please stop the water works." Kagome nodded but couldn't right away.

When she was done, Inuyasha brought her to his side and kept one arm around her. He couldn't protect her before, but now he was going to fulfill his promise to her. No matter what.

"Inuyasha, where did Kikyo go?" Kagome asked looking around. Inuyasha's ears pricked to attention and he and Kagome looked around. But no matter how far they looked, there wasn't a trace of the undead priestess.

"Well…" Inuyasha trail off. "She must have left." Inuyasha scratched his head in wonder. _Will she be back? _As he thought he began walking towards the village, gently pulling Kagome with him. Sometime on there way back, Kagome felt a bug bit her leg. She slapped it and her blood smeared on her leg.

Inuyasha smelt her blood, and was panicked, but before he could work up a frenzy he looked down at her. Kagome looked back up at with a sheepish smile. That one look set his mind at ease and they continued on there way to the village, only leaving a drop of blood glistening on a single blade of grass.

* * *

Yes, I know sappy but it will all work out in the end. Just wait. Review and tell me what you would like to see :P


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Cobalt eyes watched the grand sun fall behind the mountains. The thought of mountains he had a sense of irony and guilt flitted across his mind. But almost as if it was second nature, his mind wandered to the cause of these feelings and they landed on a certain half demon. One he felt a certain loyalty to for bringing him back from the grasp of death. The sick twisted bastered that he owed everything to. It sickened him to no end.

"Naraku," he spit into the grass he was standing on. The demon that enjoyed and lived on the misery of others disgusted him but had complete and total control over him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Bankotsu turned away from the random mountain he was observing, and started walking East to his next destination. The destination was of course hand picked by Naraku, which would most likely spell death and destruction at Bankotsu's hand with the use of his famous companion.

He let out a sigh. He did enjoy killing, almost to the point of an obsession. But killing people when it was for the enjoyment of others wasn't the same. Bankotsu wasn't accustoming to being on a short leash, well it was short for his standards.

Bankotsu continued to let his mind wander as be causally lifted the extremely large banryuu that he had named his Companion. The name Companion was also ironic to him, considering the steel weapon was all he had left. After the deaths of his brothers, the Band of Seven at Mt. Hakurei, he was alone. Of course he never counted Naraku as anything but the slimy creature that he was.

As he mused on his rather lonely thoughts, he tried to remember what exactly had happened at Mt. Hakurei, but the memories began to grow blurry and then appeared as if they were not there. At the result of his failing memory, Bankotsu gritted his teeth.

He knew something had happened there that Naraku wasn't telling him. He remembered wakening up in the rubble of the grand Mt. Hakurei, to the oily voice he had come to know so well.

"_Wake up Bankotsu, the last of the Band of Seven," Naraku's bodiless voice had said in that voice the sent shivers down his spine. But soon Bankotsu registered Naraku's words. 'The last?!'_

_Bankotsu woke and sat up violently looking for any sign of his brother's. No one was there. He was completely alone, and for the first time…terrified. The terror soon turned to rage, and the only one he could blame was Naraku._

"_You did this! You slimy, sick, cruel," Bankotsu stopped at the sound of a throaty chuckle. "What's so funny?" Bankotsu demanded._

"_I appreciate the compliments, Bankotsu. But atlas it would be vain of me to accept the glory of bringing down the powerful band of seven, when I did not," Naraku informed with a slight hint of regret in his voice. Weather the regret had to do to with the missed opportunity or that the Band of Seven has fallen, Bankotsu did not know._

"_If you didn't…then who did?" Bankotsu asked wearily. He was answered by another chuckle. Oh how he hated that laugh._

"_Eager to extract revenge, are we? That information will all come in due time, dear Bankotsu. As long as you do everything I say, you will get your revenge, as will I," the half demon said amused. Bankotsu didn't like the way things were going, but he found it impossible to refuse, and so he agreed._

Bankotsu sighed again and opened his eyes after that memory had faded. What he now realized was that Naraku was no longer controlling him with the ShikonJewel Shard

Oh no. He realized this when he tried to remove it, so he could join his brothers, when the shard was no longer there. When Bankotsu tried, Naraku's bodiless voice spoke to him again.

"_I have removed the Jewel from the equation. It was a vulnerability we could not afford," after the initial explanation Bankotsu began to grow suspicious. But his questions were soon answered. "The ones you wish to take your revenge on will be able to track you through the Shikon Jewel_ _also gives them a simpler target for them to dispose of you. And remember if you kill yourself, I can always bring you back. Chose wisely my minion."_

Bankotsu silently cursed Naraku but stopped gritting his teeth. Anger flared as the realization of the fear of Naraku's spies overhearing his rant. Since when had Bankotsu, the Leader of the Band of Seven been afraid of anyone?! But as soon as he anger came, it cooled. One day he will get Naraku, but that day will eventually come, just not tonight. Tonight he was heading to a village where his enemies were most likely to be residing. If they weren't there, he was to kill a single elder priestess and wait in the forest that one of his targets was named after, Inuyasha's forest.

As he continued walking through the forest, he thought about somewhere to spend the rest on the night. He started thinking about his targets. All he knew was that there were three that posed a threat if he fought them, but the young priestess with them did not. His orders were not specific, just to take something that was of importance to the group. Also Naraku had ordered him not to kill any of them. Bankotsu shouldn't be very surprised; he knew Naraku enjoyed torturing his victims, so this was the very first step of his plan.

Bankotsu didn't particular mind as long as he get's to kill the bastared that killed his brothers in the end. As he was thinking that thought, he walked through some bushes and ended up in a clearing.

"Hmm, must be getting close," Bankotsu said to himself as he began walking across the clearing. Not far into the field, Bankotsu saw a well and began to walk over to it. Once he arrived by the well, Bankotsu peered inside the old well. Dry, completely dry, with bones at the bottom. "Odd," was all Bankotsu said.

Before Bankotsu could dismiss the well something caught his eye. A sparkle of something wet was on the grass, not twenty feet from where he was standing. He walked over and plucked a single blade of grass. There was fresh blood on one side of the blade, almost like the blade of his Companion at the end of a battle. Bankotsu smiled to himself.

"Found you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Kagome sat on a rock near Old Lady Kaede's hut, watching the moon and stars come out of their hiding, after the brave sun fell with all its glory. After she arrived to the village in Inuyasha's arms, word of her arrival was spread across the village like wildfire. She felt much like she did when she first arrived, and rumors were spread about her being the late priestess's reincarnation.

'I suppose it isn't that bad. At least all this talk is about me being myself…even if I do feel guilty that I was gone so long,' Kagome thought to herself. She let out sigh that caught the half demon's who was sitting beside her, attention. Inuyasha hadn't let her out of his sight since she got back. Another thing that made Kagome feel guilty was the feeling of duty that Kagome's appearance brought on. She had a feeling it had to do with what she said to him before he left that night.

"_You can't even protect me from this."_ The words haunted both of their minds as they sat next to each other as the cool night air swept by them.

It seems that Inuyasha has taken it upon himself to make sure Kagome always had someone to be with her through thick and thin. He hated to have seen his closest friend as helpless as she was the night she found out about her grandfather. Her return could have only meant one thing; the death of her grandfather. He was sure that she had grieved in the future, but by no means could she have been done. And if she was going to, he wanted to be the one to comfort her to make up for when he couldn't.

As they sat together looking at the stars, Kagome began thinking back to when they entered the hut together. She was instantly the center of her friends. Every one of them had to welcome her in there own way.

"_KAGOME!" the yelps from her friends warmed her heart. As they all embraced her, she was reminded of what she missed. Her brother was right; she couldn't have gotten better in the future. She needed her real friends. The friends that she would lay her life down for and they would gladly return the favor. This is why she needed to come back._

After all the greetings were exchanged the all sat down and informed Kagome of things she had missed out on. Kagome sighed again thinking about the information. Again the sigh did not get pasted Inuyasha. His ears pricked forward as he turned to look at her.

"Kagome?" he asked. Kagome tore her gaze away from the moon and stars to look at her half demon friend.

"Yeah, Inuyasha?" she asked oblivious to her own earlier sighing.

"Nothing," he said shifting closer to his friend that had him so worried for so long. Now that she was back he still wasn't quite sure this wasn't a dream.

Kagome returned to her thoughts about the news her friends have given her: The news that disturbed her upon hearing it, causing her distress that she was careful not to show. Apparently everything across Japan was quiet. There was an occasional discordance of demons, but that was to be expected. But as far as Naraku…there was nothing. It was like he never existed. There was no miasma or word. Not even a stone out of place. The feeling was much to like before, to have Kagome at ease. It was just strange.

"Kagome, I am going to get something. Think you will be all right?" Inuyasha asked out of the blue.

Kagome was started out of thoughts by his question. She looked at the half demon's worried face. She nodded, and Inuyasha stood up.

"Okay, just scream if you need me. I won't be gone long," Inuyasha assured her, as if she needed to be. Once he was gone, Kagome stood up herself, listening to her stiff joints crack and pop. She took a nice long breath of fresh air and let it out much more slowly then she took it in. Kagome closed her eyes listening to the sounds around her; the babbling of the river, the crickets, the night owls, and the footsteps of the villagers. It was such a peaceful evening…maybe she was over reacting to the lack of news. Maybe it was out of desperation to keep those dark thoughts from coming back. Maybe…

The blood on the young sprig of grass excited him, for soon the fun shall begin. Bankotsu began searching for other signs that would lead him to his targets quicker. It wasn't terribly hard to find and follow. By the looks of things, these targets weren't worried at all about attacks at there resting place.

_Good, that will make this go by much more smoothly._He thought to himself. It didn't take Bankotsu long to follow the trail to a village. After weighing the decision he decided to stay off the road leading into the heart of the village. No reason to alert anyone and blow his cover.

After a while, Bankotsu came to a hut near a shrine on a hill._ Well this looks promising. If the young priestess and her companions aren't by the shrine then the old one should be. Now time to wait and watch... Man, I hate this part. _With a long wait ahead of him, Bankotsu found a secluded spot, to watch and study his assignments. It was his job to find something every one of his targets found of importance. One thing…this was going to take a while.

He watched as a half demon and a young woman walked into the hut. He watched as the calm hut turned into a place of excitement and joy as they welcomed the girl inside. He watched as the villagers talked of the girls return and the substantial length of time that she was missing. Bankotsu also watched how the half demon spent every moment watching her protectively; almost as if he was worried something might drop from the sky if he so much as blinked. He also observed the hidden worried looks the monk, fox cub, and demon slayer sent her way every time her back was turned to them. He took notice the way the young woman would sigh when she was in deep thought and how her eyes would tear up out of no where. Then how, she would pull herself together and put on a façade for her friends so they did not worry. The more Bankotsu watched, the more interested he became.

Why were her feelings so important to this group? They all seemed to alter their own actions to assure her happiness? Why was she gone so long? It seemed that this was all new to the woman too. From what Bankotsu saw, it wasn't like this before she left.

As he watched the five go about their tasks, the wheels in his brain began churning. Everyone had been worried about her, everyone still worries. To Bankotsu and apparently to everyone else, she is still or became unstable with her emotions. Maybe possibly…her sanity. To have such of an effect on these people and demons, surly she must be important, and being a human makes her irreplaceable. It appears that he has found what he will take.

* * *

I know I know way short! But I thought I had made you suffer enough with all the backround story, so here is the chapter where things start to unfold...sorta. PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HERE PEOPLE! This is my first Bankotsu and Kagome pairing, tell me if I am doing something wrong. thanks


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Inuyasha left Kagome with yet another backward glance. But finally reassuring himself, that she was near enough that she will be fine. If anything was out of the ordinary he or the others would surly notice and be quick to react. But then again, he couldn't be sure.

_No, she'll be fine,_ he said to himself again after he thought that something might break her again. And with that he took off towards the well were he, Kagome, and Kikyo were earlier today. Inuyasha didn't want to leave Kikyo with nothing but the image of himself and Kagome's embrace, and a possible misunderstanding of their relationship.

Yes, Kagome was extremely important to him, but on a different level then Kikyo was…_is_. Kagome brought on a sense of protectiveness within him, but not that of a lover, like Kikyo. Kikyo was a being that his very soul went out of its way to reunite with. His bond with Kagome was that of a brother and sister, but even stronger, similar to the bond between twins demons. At the very beginning he thought of Kagome as courting possibilty. But whenever Inuyasha tried to lead the relationship in that direction, he couldn't. He never had that problem with Kikyo, but he and the late priestess never could have the conversations that Kagome and Inuyasha could. But he had to face it, Kagome and he will never become more then they were now.

Nerveless he had to find Kikyo and explain. He picked up the sent of graveyard dirt and fallowed in deep into the woods. While he was running he thought he saw a glimpse of the moonlight glinting of a weapon, but when he looked back it was gone. He shook his head and focused on finding his late lover.

A few moments after her long time friend left her and as soon as she was certain he was going to be gone for some time, Kagome got up from her sport and began walking towards the forest directly in front of her. Once she got deeper into the forest Kagome let her thoughts that have been troubling her play themselves out while she kept her feet moving.

Kagome looked up at the night sky and the constellations above slightly marred by the trees of the forest. As she gazed into the heavens she tried to analyze what exactly was wrong. Of course it was suspicious that Naraku didn't attack while she was gone, or put to work one of his many creations and what not. Everyone else might have accepted it, but there was no way in hell that she was going to underestimate Naraku. Not ever again.

_I'd rather overestimate that slimy bastared then get caught off guard._ Kagome mused as she looked back at the forest she was walking through. She walked through the forest and her mind ran through everything that had happened in the past with Naraku. As she thought, she began linking his actions with their solutions. A lot of which came from advice from her gran… No she wouldn't think of those last few hours! But try as she may, it did no good. The memories flooded her conscience to the point to where she no longer saw the forest.

_She found herself back in the hospital room. They had relocated her grandfather as soon as his condition changed for the worst. _

_The smell of sick was everywhere in the hospital. The sickly green walls were suffocating with their ominous fell. But none of it mattered now. _

_Kagome sat by her grandfather's bedside stroking his hand and whispering stories in his ear about Inuyasha and the others. Those stories seemed like they were the only things keeping him here by her side. But even her stories couldn't keep him there for very long. And before she finished his favorite, he was gone…_

Kagome came back to the present with a gut wrenching feeling. The pain moved from her abdomen to her heart. _No, not now!_ She thought as the bleak misery unleashed itself for the "box" and took her again but this time with vengeance. But there was nothing Kagome could have done to stop the grief of her grandfather's death, the pain she saw in her brother's eyes, and the horrible things she put Inuyasha through. It felt as if something tore her heart out and then when she thought it couldn't get any worse then this, a wave of depression and hysterics washed through her taking all her hope, happiness, anything positive. May it be thoughts or feelings with it. The effect was so horrible it left her shaking and unable to hold herself up, as she fell to the forest floor.

It was all Kagome could do to craw to the base of a tree and sob. She sobbed until she could no longer produce tears, but then she shook with the tears she could no longer shed. Tremors so strong that they racked her tiny frame with such force, Kagome had to close her eyes to prevent from getting sick. Slowly…painfully slowly, the shaking reseeded and left Kagome exhausted. She was so tired she couldn't fall asleep. So she cowered there under the great oak sniffling in the middle of no where, hoping someone would find her. But she had no idea that by someone, she was going to have him find her. Causing only the start of her troubles.

Bankotsu continued to watch the young priestess well into the night. Partially because he was intrigued by her kindness that she tried so hard to achieve when she was so close hysterics, and of course it was his duty; she was now his assignment.

As he watched her silently from the hill top, he noticed how she looked in the fading sun. She had a golden tint from the sun on her raven black tresses that seem to make her look other worldly. No wonder the half demon watched her so protectively; if he had her in his grasp, on his terms he would be doing everything in his power to make her more then a companion. But the priestess and the half demon seem perfectly content with being no closer then they are now. Bankotsu mentally shrugged, it wasn't his problem but it was such a shameful loss.

Dusk turned to twilight and Bankotsu continued to watch her and her allies. He plotted out his retrieval and ran through every possible thing that could happen and how he would still get out with the girl. When her half demon friend left, he chuckled quietly. _As if this opportunity couldn't have been more suddle if it was presented on a platter with a flask of Saki._ And with that thought Bankotsu was off.

…

Bankotsu ran swiftly through the forest will skill unmatched by any man and only by demons, following the girl's trail. As he searched the midnight trail his adrenalin kicked in, just like any other hunt he has ever set to. Bankotsu only ran for a short distance be his standers when he came upon where her trail stopped.

"Damn," Bankotsu muttered to himself. _I swear if another demon got to her I will…hu?_ Just as he was imagining the cruel things to a demon that would have taken his prey moments before he could get her, there was a sniff to his left at the base of a giant oak tree.

Slowly as not to startle the creature that made the surprising sound, Bankotsu creped across the fallen leafs and twig covered ground without making a sound. As he got closer to the being, its form began to take the slender shape of a woman curled into a ball. Upon closer observation it was the priestess and she was…shaking? No she was sobbing. _So, that's how close to breaking she really was…wonder what made her this way?_

But Bankotsu wasn't going to waste this opportunity thinking. He had to get the girl and himself back to Naraku.

With strong but gentle hands he began soothingly rub circles on her back to calm her. It seemed to work because the girl's sobs became just whimpers. Bankotsu noticed that she did not open her eyes but hid her head and face in her knees and arms as if trying to hide from the world.

The sight of the girl's weakness was pathetic and irked Bankotsu. But none the less he continued. "You don't have to look at me just let me see your face," he tried to disguises his voice as a worried wanderer, and she apparently trusted his fake voice. She lifted her head with her eyes closed but the tears managed to free themselves still and they ran shamelessly down her pale cheeks.

Bankotsu took his red sash from his waist and tied it over her eyes. "There does that make you more comfortable?" she nodded in response. "Good," Bankotsu didn't give her another chance to think with a few knots and clever loops he bound the girls arms and legs with the long sasg and picked her up, threw her over his shoulder. Before the girl could register what had happened he ran off with her in tow.

* * *

Honestly I thought this was a really crappy chapter. I tried to make it better but then it didn't make much sence so here you go, sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Kagome continued to be jostled on top of her kidnapper's shoulder. Oh what she would give for to just see who this strange man was. When she was crippled with complete despair she didn't notice he was as close as he was, until she felt the strong had rubbing rhythmically on her back and along her arms in comfort. That small sign of compassion made Kagome's already impaired judgment trust this man completely which later would result in her kidnap.

_All I wanted was to be alone. Why couldn't I just shut it all out?_ Kagome mentally question the unknown force of fate. She wanted to hide from the world and let time pass her by. But because of the twisted humor of that force she was now being taken away from her friends, well, and her brother. _No…_

As the realization of how far her brother was with each step this man took, Kagome got a sharp pain in her heart. _Not Sota too. No…_She couldn't lose her brother too, not him; anything but Sota. But much to her despair, Kagome knew there was nothing she could do. _I'm sorry Sota…_ the call with her thoughts as one lone tear fell from her eye and soaked into the cotton read sash

Around her eyes.

Bankotsu was slightly confused by the young priestess. At first she struggled, failing her arms and legs about, but before he could order her to knock it off she stopped and became limper then wet paper. Even hours into their journey the girl never again made any attempt at resistance…not even a whimper.

By the way he found her he thought surly she would have continued crying at least. Although it made Bankotsu's job unexpectedly easy it unnerved him so. By the way Naraku described her, it made Bankotsu almost question if this really was the priests.

"_Bankotsu, the young priests that travels with the half-demon Inuyasha and his companions is who you will be getting for me."_ Bankotsu shivered at the memory of the slimy voice._ "But I fell obliged to warn you, she has a great fight in her. She may prove difficult to bring her to me. But if you are to harm her in anyway, there will be a price to pay. I want to be the one to 'welcome' her." _

At this Bankotsu remembered the magnificence in the Basterd's grin. I made Bankotsu want to take a bath at the thought of what might be going through the half demon's mind. One thing was for sure, he would sooner slit his wrist, although it would not do anything, then be her when Naraku got a hold of her.

But even though her strange action had him unnerved he know this was her, for she had an other worldly air to her. Actually the more he thought about her the more he wanted to know. She had the potential to be very powerful, but something was blocking her. Bankotsu was fairly certain that that block was also the reason for her friends' worry and the reason for her crying. But exactly what it was…he had not the simplest clue.

_Why do I even care?_ The very question that he had been asked himself all night. Why did he care? It baffled him to the point of almost insanity. At least the girl couldn't see his inner turmoil thanks to his sash.

_Hmm that sash sure has come in handy._ It was true, without the sash this girl could find her way back or know who he was. That could put his whole mission in jeopardy if she was able to get away. Then he wouldn't get the closure that he desperately needed. Why did his brothers die? What happened at the mountain?

That particular question brought him back to his musing on Naraku. Why was his past so important that an unknown half demon knew about it? Was he some kind of importance to Naraku? Did he owe him something? All Bankotsu knew was what was drilled into him until it was an instinct, fighting. It was the only way he knew how to survive. It was a need in him…he craved it. His obsession.

Maybe Naraku wanted him for that drive, to use him as a weapon. If that was the case Bankotsu would join his brothers in the bitter dark then to be used by a snake of such slime.

He was brought back to the real world by the sudden stiffness of the girl on his shoulder. It was odd because it only lasted for a moment then she became limp again. As if she just completely gave up. _Well this is going to be an uneventful trip_ Bankotsu sighed inwardly. He was hoping for somewhat of a struggle just for entertainment value. But like most things in his life, it looked like it was going to be unfulfilled.

They traveled for quiet sometime before Bankotsu finally stopped. The sudden lack of motion woke Kagome from her sleep but she remained silent and still. Before she could guess where they might be, the man grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her off his shoulder and on to the ground. Kagome thought about running the way she thought they came from but decided against it. _Anyone who could carry me this far at a sprint isn't one to anger…_

Bankotsu set Kagome down and waited for the inevitable. But to his surprise she did not run or even demand anything. Bankotsu's Cobalt eyes widened in surprise and he tilted his head.

"What's wrong with you?" slipped out of Bankotsu's mouth. But there was no response from the young woman. But as soon as Bankotsu was about to ask another question she mumbled something. "What?" He head tilted back as if she was looking at him.

"You sound familiar…" she whispered. Bankotsu's mouth stretched into a satisfied smirk.

"Then perhaps…" Bankotsu stepped closer to the girl called Kagome. He reached down and untied the knot in the sash and removed it from her eyes. "…you can tell me something."

The brown eyes looked back at him. The sight of him caused them to widen with surprise and fear.

"B-Bankotsu!"

A/N

Wow I really like that cliff hanger! I am not usually good at that. Hey do any of you know how to draw? If you do would any of you be interested in making a cover for this story? Message me if you are interested.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Kagome's heart race, her stomach did summer salts, her throat closed, her mouth became dry, and she forgot how to breath. But those things didn't matter anymore! Nothing matter now that the blue eyes of this man looked down at her; those very _alive,_ cruel blue eyes of a killer. They watched her every move.

Without thinking, one word fought past her stiff pale lips. "B-Bankotsu," the recognition of the mercenary before her was like the lock on a deadbolt, sealing her to her fate at the hands him.

At his name Bankotsu's smug smirk took on a twisted character. "Ah so you _do_ remember me." His baritone voice sent shivers down her back. Seeing his effect on the girl, Bankotsu's smirk turned into a grin. "Are you afraid of me little priestess?" he asked mockingly.

When he got no answer he lowered his Companion from his shoulder and placed it on the ground. Bankotsu chuckled when the girl flinched at the sound of metal hitting the ground, but her brown eyes never leaving his blue ones.

"Come on now girl, you obviously know me from somewhere," he urged taking a step towards her, still no answer. He knelt in front of her and caught her chin in between his thumb and finger. He frowned slightly but his eyes were drowning in amusement. "Now is that anyway to treat old friends?" he asked.

Kagome didn't know where it came from, but a spark of her old defiance lit itself. She wrenched her jaw out of his grasp. She was not going to be his plaything if she could help it. And if she couldn't she sure as hell wouldn't make it easy for him.

Bankotsu was surprised at her action but it excited him to no end. _So this will be a fun trip_ he thought. He smirked and stood up. "So I did get the right girl…good." The way he stood and his smirk made the little spark Kagome had go out in a blink of an eye.

_How is it that he was still alive? I didn't sense any jewel shards. Why…_Kagome's head was spinning with all the questions she had but didn't dare ask.

Bankotsu look at the curious miko. When she was glaring at him her dull brow eye sparkled with something…something she was missing but he could tell it wasn't always like that. Now they were back to the dull brown broken orbs he first saw. He tried to read into those eyes for the spark, but all he saw now was fear and curiosity. _Strange…_

Although his smirk was still in place, Kagome saw the uncertainty on his face. _Why is he so…so calm? Something is wrong. This feels wrong…really wrong…_

The two just stayed there looking at each other, trying to uncover some unsaid secret that they were sure the other knew.

Kagome was the first to notice the length of time and intensity of their stares were. She quickly broke the eye contact and looked at her hands. Bankotsu shook himself out of his mindless state and began to look over the girl in front of him.

Yes, it was a shame that the half demon didn't see what he had. She certainly was a pretty thing. She had matured quite well by human standards. Bankotsu also thought that she was prettier then most female demons that he had seen. And being the priestess she was she would bear strong babies or possibly pups. By the way her muscles were built he could tell she could hold her own in a fight or if worst came to worst could run for periods at a time. All in all, he would have jump at the chance to bed her.

But she was Naraku's and the key to his memory. He wasn't going to lose his chance to get it back because of a nice rutting. But then again…she does know who he is and her reaction gave away that she knew something else. Did he really need Naraku?

"What do you want?" the soft voice startled Bankotsu out of his spiraling thoughts. His attention immediately focused back at the girls face. She still refused to look at him but addressed him just the same.

Bankotsu saw his opportunity to maybe get some information out of the girl. "Why priestess, what would I want with you? I'm sure you know," he said still in his friendly manner that greatly confused her so. When she continued to draw a blank he mocked her even more. "No? Well I'm sure you'll remember soon," _because I can't. _

"B-but Inuyasha… you lost at Mt. Hakurei…I thought… N-Naraku…you were d-d-dead," she whispered to herself but Bankotsu caught everything. _So Mt. Hakurei is where she knows me from. Why can't I remember who killed my brothers and tried to kill me?_ Then the name that he must have come up about a hundred times trying to find this girl awoke a sense of hatred and jealousy within him. _Inuyasha!_ His thoughts turned to the image of the half dog demon and his rage flared. _Why am I so angry?_ Thought the rational side of him as it was being suppressed.

Kagome felt the air around him turned tense and she glanced at the former leader of the Band of Seven. He was tense and his eyes had grown dark and sinister. But after the initial flood of emotion, she had sensed she felt him become uncertain. _What happened to him?_ The question ran through her mind endlessly.


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. But I do own the rights to this story and any OC there may be. Thank you and enjoy!_

_Chapter 8_

_What's happening to me?!_ The logical part of his brain screamed frantically trying to get his emotions under control. To keep from hurting the girl in front of him he clenched his fist and wouldn't unfurl them even as the scarlet blood ran down from the lacerations his grip made in his calloused palms. All the while he could feel the gaze of the girl on him, searching for something that might give her clue to what was ruining his control. _Why am I so angry at her?_

"Bankotsu?" his anger continued flared until he realized the worry, not for her but for him, in her voice. He looked down to her to see her eyes sparkle in the moonlight. Her pathetic appearance: her crumpled clothes, the tear streaks stained on her face, her body curled into an open yet defensive position defused his rage that was building up. What could this girl have done to have the very mention of their meeting set him off in such a fit? Did Naraku want Bankotsu to have these feelings so there would be no way for her to worm her way out of the danger that was in store for her, through him? All of it puzzled him so; that all he could do was look at her with a question that he hoped that she could answer. His confusion was so apparent so that even in the darkness Kagome could read it on his face.

Kagome returned his look of question, with one of her own. She wanted so bad just to know what was running through his head, and she felt a tug of emotions that she couldn't describe. It was another feeling of want, but different. It was baffling and strange. Then she saw the gigantic blade resting behind the man glint in the moonlight as a light breeze passes through the trees and her hatred returned. This man had killed hundreds or even thousands of innocent people because he _rived_in the feeling of taking life. Bankotsu was a disgusting, blood thirsty mercenary that came back to life, now more than once, and she was at his mercy.

What had she done to deserve any of it? To finally get a chance to become whole with the people who would risk her life for just to be ripped away. She might as well let this killer end it all now, but she had a feeling to get out of this mess it wouldn't be that easy.

The change of her eyes, from uncertainty that matched his, to a look of what he read as disgusted fear. To his confusion his instincts told him to reassure her but he was here to do a job and nothing more.

He put on his cool arrogant playful façade again and answered her. "Why what bothers our little priestess?" he asked lifting one ironic brow. But before she could come up with an answer, he continued, "But then again who could even guess why you would be my special companion." The last part he emphasized by glancing at his Banryuu and back at her.

The one look turned her pale but she quickly recovered by hardening her gaze and narrowing her brows. "Is that a threat or an assumption that I fear you?" she replied, "Because I can assure Bankotsu that I do not fear the dead."

"But Young Kagome can you not see that I am very much alive?" Bankotsu countered without pausing although her accusation of his life did confuse him.

"You may have flesh and bone but you are still as cold as the dead," she shook her head slightly. "You are no more alive then Kikyo herself."

"Cold am I?" Bankotsu asked amused but was carful not to show his irritation with her confusing insults.

"Colder then ice, and with out a heart, you are worse then dead," Kagome finished with the little confidence she could gain.

"Heartless too? My, my Kagome you hurt me," he chuckled and took slow steps towards her shaking his head. Seeing his advance Kagome tried to compose herself enough to stand without scrambling up. "But tell me _friend_ without a heart would I have passion?"

Kagome let out a laugh, "The only passion you have is for killing and you don't need a heart to kill." She finally stood but Bankotsu kept advancing until he had her back against the scared trunk of an old oak tree. To keep her from escaping their proximity, he placed one hand on the bark on either side of her head and moved still closer, trapping her between him and the tree. He gazed into her face as a lover would into his partner's, staring into her eyes with the intensity of all the stars above them, then he inched his lips towards hers and stopped only a breath away.

"Passion you say?" his breathy question nearly melted Kagome on the spot but both fear and anticipation of his inevitable move held her waiting. Her mind screamed run but her body yearned for him to make their lips meet. But before she could stop herself she answered the question.

"Go back to your crypt little boy," it came out in a whisper but he heard it. That was one hit to his pride that he wasn't going to take, he would show her! With the force of his injured pride he took Kagome's lips in his causing an electric impulse that shot through the both of them causing Kagome to arch into him, deepening the kiss. Bankotsu lost his control when he felt the jolt wanting more by grabbing her to hold her close and nipping her lip trying to gain entrance which she easily surrendered to him. He explored her mouth with his tongue while she ran her hands up and down his armor, too frazzled by the feelings she was experiencing to do much more.

Bankotsu was the first to realize what happened when she moaned into his mouth. Smirking he pulled away and chuckled when she came searching for him, wanting more. " Now tell me girl could a boy do that?"

"No," she breathed. With his pride well intact Bankotsu let her go and walked over to pick up his banryuu. Kagome had to lean against the oak that she was trapped on only moments ago trying to get her fuzzy thoughts sorted out and her knees to stop quivering from that kiss. Once he made sure she was fit to travel he grabbed her by the arm and began leading her even deeper into the forest. As the pair walked both were asking themselves the same question._ "What happened?"_

* * *

_Finally I was able to find someone who wanted to do an illustration for this story. And thanks to her I got inspiration to write a real chapter. Well any way this is my welcome to summer chapter. :) R&R Please_


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but I do own the rights to the story of The Unbreakable Can Break and any OC that may or may not appear._

_Chapter 9_

The flash of lightning blinded the eyes of the two figures walking through the clearing. _One, two, three, four…_ then the deafening thunder rolled in and Kagome let out a breath. _Four miles away, good._ The unease in the her stomach eased a minuscule amount. Ever since her confrontation with Bankotsu, Kagome could not get rid of the haze of questions over her thoughts. Although she had gotten over the fact that the leader of the Band of Seven was back, what she couldn't grasp in her hazy mind was how. How could he come back with out the help of a jewel shard or two? How did he get his halberd after it was destroyed at Mt. Hakurei? And another thing if he did manage to come back as Kikyo had, why hadn't he been dead to the touch? In fact he seemed incredibly alive and warm…

Kagome blushed as she remembered his body against hers, the way his skin gave way to pressure, and his lips on hers. She could still feel his touch that left trails of fire on her neck, tingle teasingly. His actions and reactions during the kiss made him feel more human then she was ready to admit. As long as she could trick herself into thinking that he is just another corps like Kikyo, she could feel hate for him and might be able to escape.

Another flash of lightning lit up the sky making her blink. _One, two, three…_Again the loud boom trampled the ear drums of Kagome and Bankotsu._ It's getting closer, is he going to drive us through the storm?_ That would be her luck, to get stuck in the rain with him when she was still…still… flustered?

_Damn him, why couldn't he just leave me on the forest floor or kill me? _Well that was an interesting thought, why didn't he kill her or at least attack the village? Bankotsu didn't seem like the type to plan out his revenge, in fact he has proven his straight forward tactics more times then she could count. Planning wasn't Bankotsu's strong suit. It was almost like someone was leading him on. How ironic that would be if the strong leader had somehow become the lead. Of course in battles it was obvious why he would be in charge. Even Inuyasha had said something about Bankotsu being a beautiful fighter.

"_It's like he never thinks before he attacks, it just happens. Almost like he knows exactly how things will work and where he will be all the time. If I didn't know better I would think he was trained by Sesshomaru," _The memory of that chuckling voice in her mind brought back the pain in her chest. First her Grandpa, now her friends: what will be next?

The lightning flashed again but Kagome didn't count until the thunder, instead she just looked at the man that had torn her away from everything. She half expected and evil aura to permeate from him. But as it turned out, not even the upcoming storm's strong winds could loosen any evil demonic aura, not even from Banryuu. _What are you?_

Bankotsu noticed the rapid approaching storm with ease. A little water wouldn't kill them but it would be easier to find shelter then traveling with a fever. As he looked for shelter discreetly he noticed how the girl beside him would focus whenever the lightning flashed and let out a breath when the thunder would grace the clearing they were in. _Strange._ But nothing about this girl was very normal, by what she had said and had done. She knows of a woman named Kikyo who apparently had come back to life but not quite. And her choice of friends; a half demon, a fox cub, the very rare demon slayer, and, well the monk was nothing too odd seeing as she was a priestess, but that hand he had had a sinister feeling like Naraku. Also her defiance that was very uncommon among women. She was strange but like every other woman she was soft and reactionary with the right king of _stimulus_.

As his thoughts spiraled downward he felt her eyes on his face, but he resisted looking into them. When he had her against the old oak he couldn't help but get lost in those eyes because they had open like a window to her mind, like they had, before they had became dull again. Those open eyes had the power to make him feel like she was searching his soul but they would never leave that greasy violated feeling he normally felt when people looked at him when he would question them.

The lightning lit the sky up again but this time it revealed a small hut over by the hillside. _That'll do for now._ Bankotsu grabbed Kagome's arm and steered her towards their destination. Once inside the small one roomed hut the two looked around. The hut had a dirt floor covered with thatch to prevent the draft that always seemed to find the way up an unsuspecting victim's leg, a small fire pit with a supply of fire wood, a rusty pump, and a few old chipped mugs.

"Wow," the hushed whisper was drowned out by the sudden down pour of rain on the roof. Before Bankotsu could ask what had Kagome at awe, she had walked over to the fire wood and began hauling it over to the pit. But before she got two steps away with a log in her arms Bankotsu snatched the wood out of her grip in grabbed a few more logs, then turned to her.

"Grab those cups," he said inclining his head to the few in the corner. She didn't nod or show any signs that she had heard him, but none the less she left the fire building to Bankotsu. After a little digging in the thatch, Kagome was able to uncover a bowl, a pair of chop sticks, and a tea pot along with a little tin of tea and dried meat. Looking back over her shoulder Kagome saw Bankotsu stand up from the pile of wood that he had manage to light a fire and turn towards her.

Grabbing her findings she carted them over to the fire, and this time when Bankotsu tried to grab a part of her load, Kagome twisted out of reach and walked over to the fire smirking to herself. Seeing her evasion Bankotsu smiled and walked up behind her, just to find her ignoring his presence. _Two can play it that way Kagome._ When she reached for the small ceramic tea pot absent mindedly her hand met his resting on the pot's handle. The warmth of his hand reminded her painfully that he was there.

Without saying a word Bankotsu manage to get his hand out from underneath hers then wrap it around both her hand and the handle trapping her with him, all the while acting oblivious to her at all. He continued to pick up the tea pot with her hand and walk over to the small rusty pump, which Kagome had no choice but to tag along. He pumped the water out of the well until the cool liquid came out the spout. Then he proceeded to filling the teapot while holding both of their hands steady. Still ignoring her presence so near him he walked back, with her in tow, to the fire. But when she thought they were going to both put the pot in the fire to warm the water, he let go of her hand and the pot.

Accustom to him holding the weight of the pot she was not ready for the full weight of the water and incidentally let it pour all over her. The water was cold and breathtaking when it hit her. She gasped and he chuckled. But, to the surprise of Bankotsu, Kagome did not scream, yell, or accuse him of it. No, instead she went back to the pump, filled the tea pot, and placed it in the fire, without saying a word.

Bankotsu shook his head and walked around the fire and sat across from her. He took out Banryuu and his wet stone to sharpen his halberd. He had just begun to run the stone over the blade of his last and closest friend when he noticed the movement of the girl across from him.

Kagome had waited until Bankotsu had his attention on another task before she had taken off her first layer. But she had waited too long and the water had soaked right through her under shirt. Sighing she got up and hung one layer on a peg that looked like to have been used to hold up a scroll at one point. She decided against shedding her other layers and left her now soaked undershirt on as she turned to make her way back to the fire.

Bankotsu watched her as she shed her first shirt to reveal a tighter sleeveless black shirt that clung to her curves due to the wet state it was in. And he watched as she moved about the hut, memorized by her suddle calm movements, as if they were loud and showy. Nothing could have torn his eyes away from her not until he was ready, which conveniently was when she turned around to sit next to the fire. Bankotsu turned his attention back to his blade and the stone in his hand thinking about the night before.

He had never really meant to kiss her, just frighten her. But the last comment she made had his purely male instincts take over and he did it. It turned out to not be a disaster, he got her compliance and her cooperation, but it did nothing for his confused feelings for this girl. It just didn't make sense, first he was filled with so much rage that he was so close to slitting her throat then the next moment there he was kissing her with all the passion he could muster. His pride said it was to make a point but his emotions said different.

He had been carful to hide his emotional distress from the girl all that night and all morning. He kept himself in check by first entertaining his brain with trivial things like the color of the birds he saw, then when that wasn't enough he would go over battle strategies. His activities that keep him from focusing on his emotions quickly dwindled down to counting his steps. By the time they reach the clearing he was at Two million, five thousand-twenty-three and grateful for the approaching storm that forced him to make adjustments to his tasks like finding shelter.

Bankotsu sat there and kept sharpening even though he had worn down one side of his wet stone. Kagome noticed his absent minded focus and took the opportunity to eat out of the one bowl. She had made tea and drank her share down to the dregs and pouring the rest into another chipped mug for Bankotsu. For dinner she had tried to soften the dried meat by boiling it, but it was still as hard as it was when she had found it in the tin. So she ate her share and again filled the bowl for Bankotsu. When Bankotsu didn't notice that the food was ready, Kagome sighed and picked the sad excuse for a meal and walked around the fire.

When Kagome placed the bowl and mug in front of Bankotsu, he blinked once then looked at what she had put in front of him. Almost shocked but not daring to show it, he looked up at her but she was already across the fire. A small smirk appeared on his face, as he took up the chop stick. Kagome laid down facing the wall and ignored Bankotsu as he ate the meal she had given him. The two spent the night with minds that were occupied with thoughts of each other but neither would speak of those thoughts all night.

* * *

I belive I have been way inspired by something but I am not quite sure what yet. That or I need a break while I finished school. The world may never know. Anyway a song that fits with this chapter would be **The Other Side** by the one and only **Patrick Droney** another would be **Sleepwalking** by **Erin McCarthy**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Bankotsu was the first to wake when the false gray of dawn peaked through the overcast leftover from the storm's havoc the night before. He calmly surveyed the room and found the young woman still sleeping but instead of facing the wall, she had turned over in her sleep and now he could see the girl's face. She looked so pleasant with out hatred and pain that had always grace her elegant features around him. Bankotsu's cheeks gained color when he remembered the last time he saw her face like that. He was pulled out of those thoughts when he heard her speak.

"Grandpa," she whispered her eyebrows knitting together. "Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone," her voice became frantic and she stirred in her sleep before she settled and continued to dream in peace. _Grandpa?_ At first Bankotsu's reaction was to comfort the strange girl that caused his foreign feelings but before he could even get up to move in her direction the mercenary leader's mind took over._ Let her fight her own battle. I have a job to do._

Bankotsu got up grabbing Banryuu and made his way to the door, he would have to get provisions for their trek across the region and for some unforeseen reason; he didn't want the girl to see exactly how he was going to get them. Sighing he took one last look at the sleeping girl and shook his head at his foolishness. _I am starting to regret thinking this was going to be an interesting journey._ And without another sound he vanished into the dawn with his gleaming weapon, ready to do what it was made for.

Kagome was roused awake by the chattering of birds outside the hut and the dull light shining though dissipating clouds. The fact that it was the birds that awoke her and not early morning traffic of Tokyo told her she wasn't in her room. _That sad, dark, hopeless room_. _No! You promised Sota!_ Kagome, desperate to pull herself out of the depression, shook her head and opened her eyes.

But the usual view of Kaede's hut and all her friends sleeping was not what had met her eye, instead the calculating gaze of Bankotsu from across the fire was there. He did not react to her eyes opening or the return of his gaze until she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks when she finally broke the contact by looking away.

"Where did your Grandfather go?" she heard him ask as she tried to will the blush to fade. She gasped as she felt the metal bands around her chest begin crush her heart at the mention of her poor confused relative.

"He died," she whispered in response not meeting his gaze so she could hide her tears. She knew now that she told him he could use it against her, but her telling him loosened the bands so she could breathe. _But how did he know something happened to Grandpa?_

"Were you aware that you talk in your sleep?" Bankotsu question while simultaneously answering her question. When she did not answer his question, Bankotsu appeared at her side, grabbing her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "I'm waiting…" he reminded in his quite but cocky tone, but frowned slightly at the silver streaks on her cheeks. _She's crying. Is that wound too fresh to even look at? If that may be, she will tell me in time weather she wants to or not._

"No, Bankotsu, I was not aware," she uttered with what little fight she could come up with at the moment. Bankotsu released her and stood once again.

"Well, now you are. Guard yourself with your weaknesses, Kagome. They may become your strength in the end," he advised and went back to his previous spot and once again he stared at her from across the hut. Kagome stared back in awe at his advice, but in the end she broke the contact again.

Bankotsu stared even after the girl looked away, confused. He reached over to the basket that he had "acquired" that morning without taking his eyes away from her and tossed it to her. Kagome look at what was thrown at her and she nearly let out a gasp. In the basket was fresh fruit and vegetables, a smaller bag of rice, Sakai, as well as traveling food; dried meats, fruit, hard biscuit like bread, and a hollowed out gorge to carry liquids. Kagome's stomach called out for the food demanding something better then the watery soup it had been given last night.

Not sure what to do, Kagome looked back up at Bankotsu, who was now wearing a smug expression. "Eat," Bankotsu supplied to her wondering look. "Besides you wouldn't be off much use dead," he chuckled while raising a suggestive brow. Kagome blushed deepen as she mumbled into the basket of food. "What was that?"

"I said, just as bad as Miroku and his 'cursed hand'" she huffed louder still with her attention on the basket. She searched through it twice to avoid looking at Bankotsu, but it was on the third time she looked through it that something caught her eye. It was a silver butterfly pendant that was inlayed with precious stones on a matching twisted silver rope. "Ban…Bankotsu! Where did you get this?" she asked holding it up to it caught the light, "In fact where did you get all of this." Kagome gestured to the bountiful supply of food in front of her.

Bankotsu shrugged, "I'll leave it up to you imagination. And that," he nodded to the pendant," I didn't know that was in there. Keep it, it might come in handy." Bankotsu watched as the girl gave him once last suspicious look before putting the pendant on and proceeded with making herself breakfast.

He wasn't expecting it when she, again, walked over to him and placed down next to him. This time she looked at him and muttered a thank you before walking over to the wall she hung her layer on. Bankotsu ate silently, and continued to watch her every move as she wiggled back into her clothing. She pulled the pendant out from under her clothes and took a second to admire it again, what she didn't see was Bankotsu's small but proud smirk tug at the corners of his lips.

…_The Unbreakable…_

Bankotsu walked beside Kagome as he continued on their journey. The girl had been unusually observant of her surroundings. She would stop to pick up a plant or herb of some sort and the hurry to catch up with him. He wanted to know what she kept picking up, so to find out the next time she stopped he stopped with her. He looked over her shoulder as she picked a strange plant and stood. She turned to look for Bankotsu but couldn't find him walking away like he normally did.

"What's that?" his voice came from behind her, making her jump in surprise. She turned to find him looking at the newest herb she had found. The herb had dark green oval shaped leaves and what could be the ugliest root he had ever seen.

"Ginsing, it's supposed to help when you are sick and weak," Kagome answered and handed him the herb. Bankotsu accepted it from her and smelt it.

"How does it do that?" he asked marveled at her knowledge for such a young woman, but then again she was a priestess.

"Well you can eat it, or boil it to make tea and drink it," she replied holding her hand out for him to give it back. She was surprised to say in the least, that Bankotsu noticed and even had questions about the herb.

"You don't say," he replied and gave her the root. "Tell me more about these herbs," and with that invitation the two entertained themselves as the walked. Their conversation would jump from an herb to Kagome's time in Kaede's village. Although he had a nonchalant expression Bankotsu listened closely to her words for any hint of his past or her grandfather. By the time night had fallen Kagome had noticed that she had been doing all of the talking and he had only asked his questions.

"Bankotsu?" she asked looking at him trying to find something to ask him about without getting too personal

"I'm listening Kagome," he said thinking that she was trying to get his attention.

"Um…why do you use a halberd as large as Banryuu?" she mentally shook herself for her odd question, but to her surprise Bankotsu lifted his weapon off his shoulder and looked at it, as if trying to figure that out for himself.

Her question was reasonable enough to acknowledge with and answer but he wasn't quite sure what the answer might be. He vaguely remembered wanting the blade in the beginning. Something made him want to fight with Banryuu until he formed a bond with the weapon and its demonic aura. Now he never went into a battle with out it.

"I didn't have a choice," he began and chuckled at her confused look, "Banryuu chose me to be its wielder. The bond I have with it makes it feel more like a partner then a weapon, it's strange." Bankotsu looked back at the girl. "Banryuu makes every other weapon seem dead, I guess I am just spoiled," he shrugged giving the girl a humorous smile.

Instead of seeing her with a confused expression that he got from Jak-Jakotsu he found her with a smile of understanding. _Wait! Jakotsu?! He was the third in command of the Band of Seven. _The image of the feminine man in pink linked its self with the name and a feeling of deep friendship and brother hood. The more Bankotsu tried to remember the clearer the image got. His odd bun, snake like sword, _Jakotsutou_!, and ranking strips under his eyes.

"Bankotsu?" Kagome asked when his eyes had widened and receded back into his mind. Hearing her voice Bankotsu looked at her then saw the hallowed out gorge._ Renkotsu! That traitorous bastard!_ Bankotsu now saw the bald bandana clad fire breather with the vertical strips that connected his jaw to just above his eyebrows. _And his that damn arrow! He didn't deserve it. Why did I give him that rank? Jakotsu was stronger and more loyal. Damn him!_ Bankotsu thought as he remembered the murder of his closest friend.

Kagome waved her hand in front of his face when he still didn't answer. Bankotsu blinked, returning his thoughts to the girl. He grabbed her hand and smirked darkly at her, his thoughts still murderous. "Let's make camp."


End file.
